myunggish present : A to Z Ficlet Project
by myunggish
Summary: Ficlet A - Aitakute, Aitakute (あいたくて、あいたくて) - pairing : Krisho - Rindu mungkin suatu siksaan, tapi ketika kau merindukan seseorang, kau akan tahu seberapa besar perasaanmu terhadapnya. The next chapters will content a different OTPs.


~Myunggish Present, A to Z Ficlet Project ~

.

.

**A **–Aitakute, aitakute (あいたくて、あいたくて)

Pairing: Kris—Suho

.

.

Hal yang paling menyesakkan bagi manusia, mungkin adalah merindukan seseorang, tanpa bisa tahu kapan akan bertemu dengannya. Itulah kira-kira gambaran hati seorang Kim Junmyeon. Betapa tidak, lelaki satu-satunya yang pernah ia cintai –ia awalnya bukan seorang gay, tentu saja, sebelum bertemu dengan lelaki itu, kini tak dapat ia temui.

Mungkin lelaki itu seringkali bertukar kabar dengan kesepuluh orang rekan satu grupnya –dalam hal ini kita tidak perlu melibatkan Luhan, karena pria itu sendiri telah mengajukan gugatan yang sama seperti lelaki itu lakukan, tapi tidak dengan Junmyeon sendiri. Junmyeon tak habis pikir, padahal malam itu semua baik-baik saja. Lelaki tinggi tampan itu bahkan membalas semua candaanya, tapi bagaimana bisa sekarang ia menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui kabarnya?

"Orang bilang, mengehembuskan nafas dengan cara seperti itu, sama saja dengan membuang satu kebahagianmu, Junmyeon-ahh."

Junmyeon menoleh. Kakak laki-laki tertua dalam grupnya itu tengah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Satu kebahagiaan terbesarku memang sudah hilang semenjak hari itu, hyung."

"Dia belum juga menghubungimu, memangnya?"

Gelengan Junmyeon hanya bisa dibalas dengan raut muka kasihan dari Minseok.

"Mungkin ia tak ingin sekedar berkirim pesan, mungkin ia ingin menemuimu langsung."

"Jangan gila, hyung. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemuinya? Dia bahkan jauh dari Korea saat ini."

"Kau lupa besok kita ada jadwal ke Beijing?"

Oh! Junmyeon benar-benar mengutuk ingatan pendeknya itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan dengan langkah berat. Baru saja semalam ia tiba di Beijing, dan malam ini, ia menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Menjadi seorang _idol_ memang sudah keputusan Junmyeon sendiri, dan ia bersyukur karena telah memilih idol sebagai jalan hidupnya.

_Idol_-lah yang membuat Junmyeon bertemu dengannya.

_Idol_-lah yang membuat Junmyeon benar-benar mencintai seseorang hingga nyaris gila rasanya.

_Idol_-lah…. Tunggu!

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok itu berdiri di depan kamar hotelnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, berharap tak ada yang menangkap sosok itu di sini. Dan dengan cekatan, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menarik tangan itu –tangan besar dan hangat yang begitu Junmyeon rindukan.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"Junmyeon berusaha menampakkan wajah dinginnya, yang merupakan kesia-siaan belaka karena nyatanya hatinya begitu merindukan sosok itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Setelah sekian lama?"Junmyeon memandang nanar mata itu. "Setelah hilang tanpa kabar selama berbulan-bulan? Setelah kau terbang ke sana-kemari tanpa pernah sekalipun menghubungiku? Setelah kau seakan mencampakkan aku, padahal kenyataannya kau berulang kali berkirim pesan dengan mereka? Sebenarnya apa maumu, Kris?"tandas Junmyeon. "Atau kau mau kupanggil Wu Yifan?"tekannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa berkirim pesan padamu."jawab lelaki tinggi itu.

"Konyol sekali."Junmyeon memaksa tertawa, walaupun hanya airmata yang keluar dari mata indahnya. "Di saat aku berulang kali memergoki Chanyeol tengah tertawa lebar denganmu di depan layar _notebooknya_, di saat aku berulang kali mendengar Yixing mengomelimu dari balik ponselnya, di saat aku menjadi si bodoh yang terus berharap bisa mendengar suaramu barang sedetik saja, dimana letak perasaanmu, Kris?!"bentak Junmyeon.

Kris hanya termenung, sembari menatap mata kekasihnya yang sudah berair itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapamu, Kris? Kekasih? Atau sekedar mantan rekan se-_team_-mu?"Junmyeon mengguncang-guncang dada bidang lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Dengan berurai airmata, ia terus saja menarik-narik ujung kemeja berwarna gelap itu. "Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Kenapa? Apa aku tak seberharga itu untukmu? Jawab! Kumohon, jawab aku, Kris!"

_CUP_

Bibir itu telah menempelnya di bibirnya, bibir itu telah menyapu seluruh bagian bibir Junmyeon, dan dengan perlahan bibir itu mendesak masuk, melumat dan bermain lidah di dalam mulut kecil Junmyeon. Setelah beberapa saat beradu, bibir itu akhirnya menjauhi bibir Junmyeon yang sudah tebal dan memerah. Diusapnya bibir ranum itu dengan tangan besar dan hangatnya, kemudian naik dan membelai pipi Junmyeon yang sudah dipenuhi oleh airmata.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau harus percaya itu, Myeon. Aku mencintaimu, hingga aku tak kuasa untuk hanya sekedar berkirim pesan, atau menelponmu begitu saja. Aku tak sanggup mendengar suaramu, atau menatap wajahmu, aku ingin merasakan kehadiranmu, bukan sekedar mengetahui keadaanmu."ia mengecup bibir ranum itu sekali lagi. "Kumohon, singkirkan pikiran bodohmu itu, karena pada nyatanya di sini, aku selalu merindukan dirimu."

Junmyeon tak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya lagi, dengan cepat ia memeluk leher Kris, menciumi bau maskulin yang ia rindukan itu. "Aku percaya. Bahkan bila kau mengatakan suatu kebohongan, aku akan terus percaya padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, dan karena hatiku ini, tak sanggup untuk jauh darimu lagi."

"_Thanks,_ Myeon. Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu."

.

_Rindu mungkin suatu siksaan, tapi ketika kau merindukan seseorang, kau akan tahu seberapa besar perasaanmu terhadapnya. _

.

.

.

End

.

Mulai hari ini, aku akan memulai project A to Z ficletku!

Jadi setiap harinya, aku akan mengepost satu ficlet, dari huruf A sampai Z!

Gimana? Keren ga menurut kalian? /narsis/

Oh! Dan pairingnya berubah ya tiap harinya xD

Semoga responnya bagus juga project ficlet ini ~

Karena kalo enggak, ga akan aku lanjutnya

Jadi gimana? Perlu aku lanjutin ato aku hapus nih? '-'


End file.
